


Prism Shotgun Wedding

by Miccles



Series: Shitty Rhythm: Collector's Edition [1]
Category: King Of Prism, プリティーリズム | Pretty Rhythm
Genre: Crack, M/M, Marriage, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miccles/pseuds/Miccles
Summary: Dorachi's pregnant and Torachi's the father





	Prism Shotgun Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> -This is the first of many pretty series crackfics.
> 
> -Tasuku Hatanaka is really good at voicing characters that freak out so please imagine his voice for Taiga's parts for full effect.

It was a quiet, peaceful day at the Edel Rose dorm. 

At least it _was_, until the sounds of a screeching motorcycle could be heard, waking up a certain black-haired prism star as he fell out of the tree he was napping on. The rider got off the bike and walked up to him.  Taiga got off the ground and looked up to see who had disturbed him from his favourite pastime. He was furious once he saw Alec’s face. 

"Oi, Yamato Alexander! What the hell are you doing here!?" He shouted as he and Torachi assumed a fighting stance.

"What the hell am I doing? I should be asking that question!" Alec shouted back at a confused Taiga as a tearful little dragon appeared from behind his back."Your mascot has some explaining to do!"

“What do you mean?”

"I'm p-pregnant, dora!" Dorachi said as he was holding back his tears. “And the father is Torachi!”

"HAAAAH?" 

Taiga’s confused scream echoed throughout the Edsel Rose property. 

* * *

The four sat down in the Edel Rose dining room, drinking the tea that had been prepared for them. 

Alec was the first to speak up. “I didn’t... expect you two to have that sort of relationship.”, he said to Dorachi.

Dorachi’s face grew red as he fiddled his claws.“W-well, it’s a long story, dora. I didn’t expect it either, but we soon started getting along, and then...”

Dorachi and Torachi continued explaining the events that happened leading up to their relationship and pregnancy. Taiga and Alec felt faint. The last thing they would ever want to hear about was the romantic endeavours of their pair mascots. Taiga was especially panicky, frantically looking about the room. 

“W-wait, what? Y-you mean, you and him, to-g-gether… wait, how does this even work? When did this even happen? Torachi!” Taiga turned back to glare at his own mascot, who blushed and turned away in shame. 

“Anyways, Dorachi’s decided to keep the baby and wanted Torachi to know about it” Alec said while calming down the sniffling Dorachi.

”I’m sorry...” Torachi quietly said. "I... didn't expect that to happen, tora..." 

"I’m not mad at you, but y-you better take responsibility, Torachi!" Dorachi sobbed as he grabbed Torachi’s paws. 

"And how is he supposed to do that?" Taiga asked.

"I want us to get married, dora!" 

"?????????!?" 

"..ok.", a blushing Torachi butted in.

"?????????!?" Taiga was on the verge of mental collapse. "Alec, is this really ok with you?" 

Alec, bashful and staying silent, allowed Dorachi to speak in his place. "He's already given us his blessing, dora! What about you?"

A recovering Taiga pondered for a moment and then sighed. "...I'm fine with it, I guess."

Dorachi cheered as he tackled Torachi and hugged him in joy, a hug that Torachi soon happily reciprocated. The two kissed, prompting their flustered owners to avert their eyes from the lovey-dovey scene before them. Having overheard the conversation. The rest of Septentrion entered the dining room to give their congratulations.

* * *

Bells rang and music played as the ceremony wrapped up at a makeshift chapel in Prism Stone, which was closed for the occasion. Septentrion, Happy Rain, Bell Rose, and Over the Rainbow attended along with all the prism world's mascots. They sprinkled flowers and confetti all over the place as the newlywed couple ran down the aisle.

Rei, who officiated the marriage, gave a thumbs up. "C-cool..!", he managed to say within sniffles as he cried in joy at the scene in front of him.

At the reception, Taiga, Alec, Rei, and Momo sat at the same table, watching Torachi and Dorachi on the dance floor.

Taiga spoke.” I can’t believe they really got married. Was there actually any point of this? It’s not like mascots have legal stuff to deal with.”

“They don’t, but a wedding ceremony is still nice nonetheless.” Rei replied, “Torachi and Dorachi are happy and everyone pitched in with the costs, so isn’t it fine?”

”I guess.” 

Just then, Taiga remembered the question that lingered in his mind the whole time.

"Wait, how does pregnancy even work for mascots?" Taiga asked.

"It's prism sparkle or something. Best not to think about it, momo." Momo responded as she tended to her and Rei's child.

And so while night ended in laughter and merrymaking, it also ended in a lot of confusion.

-The End-


End file.
